yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Город Бураза
|tab1=Фразы |tab2=Иллюстрации |tab3=Галерея }} |image1=Улица_города.png |caption1=Скриншот из видео A Tour of Yandere Simulator's New Street |расположение=Город |row2=Работа Покупка вещей Преследование соперницы Взаимодействия с Якудза (?)A Tour of Yandere Simulator's New Street }} Город Бураза (англ. Buraza town) ― небольшой городок, расположенный на западе Токио. Попасть в него можно через спальню вечеромWest of Tokyo. I've actually picked out the exact spot on a map. I might share it one day.. На данный момент, можно посетить одну из улиц этого городка. Она ещё не сделана до конца; с большинством магазинчиков нельзя взаимодействовать, у них один и тот же продавец и так далее. Некоторые магазинчики будут доделаны в ближайшее времяA Tour of Yandere Simulator’s New Street. Геймплей Если войти в магазинчик, то откроется список товаров, которые можно приобрести. Справа от списка будет отображаться иллюстрация продавца данного магазина. Если долго не нажимать ни на какие кнопки, продавец заскучает и достанет свой телефон. Сейчас продавец во всех магазинах один и тот же (кроме магазинчика манги, парикмахерской и магазин видеоигр), но в будущем у каждого магазинчика будет свой, уникальный продавец. Разговор с продавцом.PNG Реакция продавца (4).PNG Разговор с продавцом (2).PNG Разговор с продавцом (3).PNG Реакция продавца (5).PNG |SPOILERID = SPOILER2}} В некоторых магазинах Аяно придётся предоставить своё удостоверение личности, которое она может купить у Инфо-чан за 25 панцушотов. Название файла музыки, играющей в городе — Bike Ride. thumb|center|Фоновая музыка ночью thumb|center|Фоновая музыка днём Управление WASD — ходить. E''' — взаимодействовать с магазинчиком. '''Пробел — сменить время (день-ночь). '-' — замедлить время. +''' — ускорить время. '''Курсор мыши — смотреть в разные стороны с помощью бинокля. Описание На этой улице расположено всего 9 зданий, большинство из них — магазинчики. Помимо них, есть ещё несколько объектов, с которыми можно взаимодействовать. Автобусная остановка Выход с локации. Бураза достаточно маленький город, чтобы не нуждаться в автобусах, но остановка показывает, что здесь можно уйти куда-нибудь ещё. Возможно, это будет заменено на велостоянку в будущемConfusion Over New Street. Хозяйственный магазин (Hardware Store) Сейчас этот магазинчик в разработке, и в нём ничего нельзя купить. Однако, некоторые предметы, которые продаются в нём, можно найти в школе. Магазин манги (Manga Store) Единственный работающий сейчас магазинчик. Аяно может покупать здесь мангу. Манга «Прикосновение вишни» имеет возрастное ограничение 18+, поэтому для того чтобы приобрести её, Аяно придётся купить у Инфо-чан поддельное удостоверение личности за 25 панцушотов. Все тома манги «История Ёкаев» и «Прикосновение вишни» стоят по 7,95$ каждый. Город._Магазин_манги.png|Сам магазин. магазин манги продавец.png магазин манги продавец2.png магазин манги продавец3.png магазин манги продавец4.png магазин манги продавец5.png |SPOILERID = SPOILER1}} Магазин подарков (Gift shop) В этом магазине Аяно может приобрести подарок для Сенпая или, вероятно, сватовства. Минимаркет (Convenience Store) В этом магазине, Аяно может купить товары с возрастным ограничением 18+. Вероятно, часть предметов будет заменена на другую в будущем. Магазин видеоигр (Game Store) Здесь Аяно сможет покупать видеоигры. Большинство из них являются пародиями на всемирно популярные видеоигры такие как: Grand The Dude 5 — Grand The Auto V, The Elder Scrub 5 — The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Minecrazz — Minecraft. Остальные же игры это уже доступные видеоигры. Магазин видеоигр.PNG Магазин_видеоигр._Если_зайти_в_магазин.png Магазин видеоигр. Если долгое время ничего не делать.PNG Магазин видеоигр. Нехватка денег.PNG Магазин видеоигр. Товара нет в наличии.PNG |SPOILERID = SPOILER3}} Магазин электроники (Electronics Store) В данном магазине Аяно сможет покупать различную технику: камеру для записи видео с Мусуме Роншаку, или же гарнитуру, используемую для связи с ухажёром. Maid Cafe Тематический ресторан, где Аяно может работать. За качественно выполненную работу, она будет получать определенную сумму денег, которую потом сможет потратить в магазинах или в школе. У входа в кафе стоит официантка, одетая в костюм горничной. Раннее она была известна как Свидетель-чан. Настоящее её имя до сих пор неизвестно. Город._Made_Cafe.png Made Cafe (3).PNG Made minigame gameplay.jpg Парикмахерская (Hair Salon) Сейчас игрок может использовать кнопку H''' для того, чтобы сменить причёску Аяно, однако, этот способ приемлем только для тестовых сборок игры. В будущем, причёску Аяно можно будет поменять только здесь. Помимо этого, будет доступна возможность покрасить волосы, при этом не покупая краски в интернет-магазине. Сейчас доступно 9 причёсок и краска для волос, все они бесплатные. Парикмахерская в городе-2.png|Сама Парикмахерская. Парикмахерская в городе-0.png Парикмахерская в городе-3.png Парикмахерская в городе-1.png |SPOILERID = SPOILER4}} '''Бинокль За 0,25$ Аяно может воспользоваться биноклем, направленным на море. Справа от малого парусного судна можно заметить Кенчо Сайко, стоящего на яхте от компании SAIKOU — 2 скрытого персонажа. Город. Взаимодействия (2).PNG|Бинокль. Город Бураза. Окрестности (11).PNG Город Бураза. Окрестности (12).PNG Город Бураза. Окрестности (13).PNG Рамен ресторан (Ramen Restaurant) Конкретного применения данному зданию нет, но в будущем, Аяно сможет подслушивать здесь разговоры посетителей, и таким образом узнавать ценную информацию о текущей сопернице. История Геймплей в ранних версиях игры Ранее в него можно было попасть только утром перед школой. Аяно сразу же появлялась там на велосипеде, и единственной её целью и возможностью было доехать на велосипеде в школу. В городе не было других персонажей, и Аяно никак не могла взаимодействовать со зданиями и объектами вокруг. Версия 12 августа 2015 года Первая модель города была смоделирована Иваном МитковскимYandere Simulator modeler и была просто временной заменойThat entire map is just a placeholder. Nothing about it is final.. В городе были просто серые коробки, не похожие на дома. Город окружали зелёные «деревья», а школа располагалась на холме. Также в городе было нечто вроде моря или бассейна. Если упасть в бассейн, то город перезапускался. Версия 1 января 2016 года Город после сборки 1 января 2016 года, стал больше и красивее старого города. Почти все здания теперь цветные. В городе очень много домов, есть два храма, маяк, больница. В новом городе очень много зелени и деревьев. Также, убрали бассейн и окружение деревьями. Школа находится на отдельном островке, на который ведёт извилистый мост. В билде 15 марта 2016 года, небо было тёмно-коричневым, а не синим. Цвета в сборках менялись между коричневым и синим, и, наконец, в сборке 3 июня 2016 года, небо стало окончательно синим. Факты * В городе можно увидеть ранее удалённых персонажей (девушек из «радужной шестёрки»). Также, там можно заметить Оку Руто. ** Всего там есть 15 персонажей. Двое из них — скрыты. ** Парни из радужной шестёрки возможно будут добавлены в будущем, но сейчас это не в приоритете. * Ранее было сказано, что если город не будет добавлен в игру, время между пятницей и понедельником будет автоматически пропускаться. Если город всё же будет добавлен, у игрока будет выбор, пропускать время или нет. Если он решит не пропускать, он сможет просто бродить по городу, зарабатывать деньги, собирать различные полезные предметы, и, возможно, срывать свидания Сенпая…If the player does not choose to skip.... ** Свидания Сенпая будут проходить с девушками, не имеющими никакого отношения к основным соперницам и не учащихся в Akademi High SchoolWeekend dates would be completely separate girls that don't attend Yan-chan's high school.. В таком случае, провал в попытке сорвать свидание будет проигрышем. ** Возможно, выходные нельзя будет пропуститьIf there is a feature where you can ruin Senpai's dates on weekends, if you choose not to, will it affect you winning the game?. * Школа расположена рядом с океаномIf Yan-chan's school is on a hill near the ocean.... * Город Бураза относительно далеко от других городов, и соединен с ними поездомI imagine Yandere-chan's town being out in the countryside, connected to other towns by a train.. * Ранее также было сказано, что если город всё же будет добавлен в игру, школьная атмосфера и атмосфера города будут отличатьсяIf there's a town in the game will it have an atmosphere too?. ** Если игрок убьёт кого-то в городе, школьная атмосфера также понизитсяThere would be events that present opportunities to eliminate rivals.. ** На данный момент в городе нет атмосферы. * До билда 15 ноября 2019 года, магазин подарков был музыкальном магазином. Источники en:Buraza Town fr:Buraza Town it:Buraza Town es:Buraza Town pt-br:Buraza Town pl:Miasto Buraza zh-tw:兄弟鎮 de:Buraza Town Категория:Локации